A Witches Life
by Bella-pierce-Kathrine-swan
Summary: 17 yearold witch alison was going to see her best friend jennifer who lives in La Push what happens when two werewolfs imprint on her?
1. Chapter 1

Alison POV "ugh i hate flying" i said to my brother Derek "well your going to have to suck it up if you wanna see Jennifer" "i know but i still hate it" i replyed anyways i'm Alison i have short blonde hair and green eyes i'm 17 i'm a witch and i'm going to La Push to see my best friend Jennifer i had to go with my 21 year-old brother Derek because my parents had to work we just got on the plane i have to take sleeping pill or i freak out (Trust me i dont want to take them but Derek doesnt like it when he has to stop me from freaking out)  
>well i woke up shorty before we landed we got there Jennifer was wating in the airport and came and knocked me on my butt with a hugattack my brother got his car and put one of my motorcycles in the back i drove the other one to Jennifers (dont worry this is like an hour later so the pills had no effect) i drove my bright red motorcyle instead of my black one i made i got there in no time at all Derek was going to be here in about 20 minutes so i went inside and was greeted with a hug from Jennifers mom and dad "Alison its been so long when are you gonna make a cake?"  
>Jennifers dad said "i have time now" i replyed and went into the kitched and pulled out all the things i needed and mixed it and put it into the oven and then Derek and Jennifer walked into the kitched when they smelled the cake "mmmm smells good Ali" Derek said "thanks Derek" the cake finshed and i left it to cool and went to the store for stuff to make icing i bumped into a guy "Oh i'm so sorry i didnt see you there" i said "its all good what are you shopping for" he said "the stuff to make icing" i replyed "oh" he said "my names Alison by the way" "i'm Seth and this is Jacob" he pointed to the guy behind him "new in town?" Seth said "no just visting my friend Jennifer" "oh okay" Seth said i got my stuff for the icing and went to Jennifers and made the icing and put it on the cake "Jennifer" i yelled "What" she said coming down the stairs "do you know where Seth lives?" "yeah you met him?" "yeah when i was at the store picking up things for icing" "someones got a crush"<br>"do not...okay maybe a little" "YES i knew it did you meet Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam?" "no but i did meet Jacob" "well lets go to Jacob's house" "grab one of my motorcycles jen" she grabbed my red one i took my sleek black we got there and he was there Seth was there


	2. Chapter 2

Seth POV someone just hit me "Oh i'm so sorry i didnt see you there" i looked in her eyes and all of a sudden it was her holding me to the earth not gravity "Its all good what are you shopping for"  
>"the stuff for icing" "oh" REALLY SETH OH WAS ALL YOU COULD THINK OF i thought to myself "my names Alison by the way" Alison the most amazing girl to ever walk this planet "i'm Seth and this is Jacob" i said pointing towards Jacob behind me "new in town?" "no just visting my friend Jennifer" she said like an angel "oh okay" she left my angel left i wanted to run after her thats when Jake interrupted my thoughs "You imprinted on her Congrats" "do you know Jennifer by any chance?" "nope but the guys might" we left to Jacobs he phased and told everyone to meet us at his house everyone got there and i said "Do any of you know a Jennifer" "yeah" sam said thats when she walked in shes here my angel "hi Alison" i said "thats Embry, Quil, Sam, oh and thats Leah Seth's sister" Jennifer whispered to Alison i walked over to Alison "whats up" "nothing what about you" "nothing"<br>Emily walked in and kissed Sam "Get a room" Jacob said "Jake shut it" "nice friends Seth" shes talking to me my angel "yeah they can get annoying but there good friends"  
>"whos this" Emily whispered in Sam's ear "Seths imprint Alison" he whispered in Emilys ear "Alison is that your bike?" "they both are" "where did you buy them" "she made them"<br>Jennifer said "you made These" "Yeah do you have a bike?" "yeah why" "wanna race?" "HELLS YES" embry said "sure" we went outside and she got on her black bike and Jennifer on the red one i got on my black one "hey we match" "Ha i guess we do" i replyed to Alison "READY SET GO" her bike was vampire speed how can that be i dont smell vampire on her she has to be supernatural to have made a bike so fast its like shes a vampire hunter or somthing but shes not a werewolf what is she ya know what i dont care shes my angel and nothing can change that i told myself she won "how did you make a bike so fast?" "it was easy my other one isnt very fast though i bought that one" changing subject much that night was my and embry's night for patrol 'Dude what is she?' Embry thought (did i mention werewolfs can talk though our thoughts?) 'shes my angel'  
>'dude i meant shes not a werewolf or a vampire but no natural thing can make a bike like that not even jake could i bet' 'is that so embry' 'FUCK jake when did you phase?'<br>'couple of minutes ago and i think she is supernatural' 'YES WE ALL KNOW SHES SUPERNATURAL NOW STOP TAKING ABOUT HER LIKE SHES A THREAT' i screamed in my thoughts 'fine dude' embry said 'didnt mean to offend you seth' jacob said 'i'm going to tell her i'm a werewolf tomorrow' 


	3. Chapter 3

Alison POV "i cant belive you won" Jennifer said walking into the bedroom i was sleeping in "it was because of the spell i put on my black bike right before the race" (Jennifer knows i'm a witch shes one two) "then you cheated" "no i didnt...okay maybe a little you could have spelled your bike and done that" "yes but i didnt want to CHEAT" "shut up and go to your room it midnight" "fine" *the next morning* i got out of bed showered did my hair ect. jeans and a tanktop with a short sleeve on top of it i grabbed my phone and went to Seths "Seth you home?" "YEAH I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" he yelled "Hey" "hey Alison" "whats up?" "nothing grab your bike and come with me"  
>"okay where are we going" "its a secret" "okay..." when he stopped we were by a lake and there was no one there "its Beautiful" "not as beautiful as you" he said in a voice so quiet no human can hear "Alison i have to tell you somthing" he said sitting down i sat down next to him "what?" "i'm a werewolf" "really i thought i was the only supernatural thing in this town"<br>"what are you Alison?" "i'm a witch how do you think i won that race i spelled my bike so it was as fast as a vampire anyways why are you telling me your a werewolf?" (i dont know crap about werewolfs other than they kill vampires) "i imprinted on you your my soul mate" "okay who else and what vampires are in forks?"  
>"Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Sam and The cullens dont worry about them they drink animal blood" i giggled "Whats so funny?" "they drink animal blood and your a werewolf" "hahaha i guess that is kinda funny" "your not going to question me or anything about magic or what witches or warlocks are in town?" "what witches or warlocks are in town?"<br>"Me, Jennifer, and Derek" "Derek?" "my brother" "ahh wanna go see the Pack?" "sure" i said "hey jacob hey embry hey quil hey sam" "Did you tell her" he said too low for human ears "you know i can hear you and yes he told me" "she found it funny that the cullens drink animal blood and we're werewolfs" "because its funny i'll be right back i'm going to call Jen" "jen get over to jakes NOW" 'why' "because they are werewolfs" 'no way i'll be right there what spell did you use to spell your bike?" "its on page 102 of the spell book" "okay i'll be right there" 2 minutes later "Jen come on Pretend you dont know there werewolfs okay?" "k" (we were far away from the house so they could not hear us) "hey guys" "hey" "Jen wait here k" "okay"  
>"seth come here did you tell them jens a witch" "no" "PERFECT" "why" "we're going to prank them" "okay how" "jens going to pretend that she knows evil vampires" "okay" "jen your not going to belive this" we went into the kitchen where we knew they could hear us "when adam (random vamp name) changes you you should get your coven together and slaughter all the werewolfs" "what werewolfs" "embry, quil, seth, sam, leah, all of them" "okay" we walked into the living room and pretended we didnt just talk about that "Adam?" "huh? whos adam " Jen said "a vampire you were just talking about" "VAMPIRES EXIST?" "you guys were just talking about killing us all when adam turned you guys"<br>i made sam fly up in the air "GOTCHA we're witches the cullens are vampires and your werewolfs" jen said "WHAT THE FUCK WHO TOLD JENNIFER" sam yelled "i did" i said calmly "WHO TOLD YOU" "i'm guessing you dont know seth imprinted on me?" "NO I DIDNT NOW LET ME DOWN" "wait" i spelled him to calm down and then let him down "that talent of yours would come in handy around new werewolfs" "i know i'm going to go out" "okay bye" embry said "seth wanna come with?"  
>"sure were are we going" "dont know wanna go see a movie" "sure" <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alison POV "what movie" seth said "guess we'll find out when we get there" *at the movies* "how about that one" i pointed towards a chick flick "that looks boring" "that one?" i pointed towards a romance "just choose one" "fine" i went looking though the movies and i saw the cullens walk in and i thought 'i'll bug seth by talking to them' i walked over "i know i smell like a dog hanging around werewolfs does that to you" "okay and you are?" "alison i'm a witch by the way so is my brother and my best friend jennifer" "okay i'm alice this is rosalie and her mate emmett and my mate jasper and thats edward and his human mate bella" i felt werid i knew they had powers "okay who has powers i feel them and what are the powers?" "i can see the future jasper and control feelings edward can read minds" "okay edward read my mind" i was thinking 'seth imprinted on me and i'm trying to annoy him because he doesnt want me hanging around vampires but you guys are pretty cool' "yes we are" "what was she thinking edward" bella whispered "seth imprinted on her and shes trying to annoy him because he doesnt want her hanging around vampires but we're pretty cool" "i know i'm cool" emmett boomed seth came over "seth idont see whats wrong with them"  
>"because your not a werewolf" "no but i am a witch and do this" i put a spell to make every human in the movies to pass out and then i made him fly alice giggled "let me down" "no" "why not" "because your a werewolf" that made emmett burst out laughing "I WANNA TRY" he boomed so i made him fly all the way around the building he was yelling "NO NEED TO FEAR EMMETTS HERE" i put seth down and made a hole in the floor and sent a mind message to rosalie (i can talk with thoughts like the wolfs can) that said "i'm going to put you in that hole dont fight please" "okay" she said out load everyone but edward rosalie and me were confused i put roslie in the hole and told her to yell "HELP ME HELP SHE SPELLED IT SO I CANT GET OUT" i sent a mind message to everyone but emmett that she could get out put i asked her not to so emmett could save her "EMMETT TO THE RESCUE" he saved her and i fixed the hole the cullens left to watch a horror movie and i made everyone wake up "seth lets watch a movie" "which one" "lets watch that one" i said pointing towards the one he said looked boring "fine" a half an hour before the movie ended i kissed him on the lips and said "i'm going to get somthing to snack on" i said i grabbed m&amp;m's and choclate covered rasins and tons of pop corn (werewolfs are bottom-less pits) came back and kiss him longer this time and he said "i could get used to that" "i know" <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

Seth POV OH MY GOD SHE KISSED ME "i'm going to get something to snack on" she said i sat there waiting for her she brough back popcorn choclate covered rasins and M&Ms SHE KISSED ME AGAIN "i could get used to that" "i know" we spent the rest of the movie making out MAKING OUT god i was the luckiest fucking guy EVER my angel she had to go home then i said "you could always say your having a sleep over with leah" "Your right i'm going to call leah" she said "leah come over to my house and say i'm having a sleep over with you and i will spell anyone you want to fly in the air until midnight the next night" "Okay on my way" i could hear everything i am a werewolf after all she came over and alison said "okay lets go" they went inside and alison said "can i go to leahs for the night" "sure no boys your parents would kill me" "nope no boys just us girls" "okay fine" she went to pack somthings she came out side and we went to my house Jacob was there it wasnt very late only 10:00 "whats alison doing here" "none of your bees wax" "shes spending the night" leah said "ohhhh sues going to kick your ass" "no because she wont find out or i'll make it so that you fly for five days"  
>alison said "fine fine jeez" "leah who do i make fly until midnight tomorrow?" "Sam" "okay where is he?" "at his house" "k lets go" sam was in the kitchen with emily she made him fly "alison let me down" he said "cant" "why not" "because i promised leah i would make one person fly untill midnight tomorrow so your outta luck because i made it so it would wear off at midnight tomorrow i cant change it now sorry" she put a spell on him so he was super calm and nice "its okay" "bye sam, emily" "bye alison" emily said we went back to my house "so where is she sleeping?" Jacob said "where do you think dumbass" leah said "seths room?" "No i'm sleeping in your room jacob" she said sarcasticly "okay i take that as a yes seths room" <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alison POV "wheres your room?" "over here alison" seth said "i just had an idea" "what alison" "i bribe my brother to say your spending the night with him because you need a guys night" "oh my god that just might work alison" "we should do that soon your rooms kinda um ah how do i put this" "dirty gross sticky?" seth said "that pretty much covers it" "want a pop or some candy?" he said pulling out a HUGE bag "thats a snack? oh well werewolfs are bottemless pits" "hey i'm not a bottemless pit i'm a bottemless 5 yearold" "hahaha i get it because you eat mostly candy" "Yep but you love me for the bottemless 5 yearold i am" "thats true"  
>i said giving him a kiss "i love you 'ya know that right?" "yes i do seth i love you too i'm going to get changed into my PJs" "ahhh do you have to go" "yes i do sorry" i changed into a night shirt and went back into the room "hey seth" "hey alison" then he turned around and saw what i was wearing "you know if leah or my mom walks in shes going to kill us" "give me a minute" i sat down on the floor (the only reason i know whats happening was because my parents walked in on me doing this before) "dont get worried" i started to float and then i passed out still floating when i woke up the spell was complete now when anyone walks in they will see seth sleeping and only seth and they will hear seth snoring "done" "what did you do alison?" "no one can catch us now i spelled the room so if anyone walks in they see only you and your sleeping when they walk in and all they can hear is you snoring" "EPIC" "just because i sound proofed the room doesnt mean to yell in my ear" "i'm sorry" "I KNOW AND HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HURTS RIGHT" i yelled in his ear "ow" "i know" derek came in and unspelled the room and saw me laying next to seth "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" derek yelled "I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH SETH MY BOYFRIEND"<br>"OH REALLY HOW ABOUT WE GO TELL MOM ON THE PHONE SO WE LEAVE LA PUSH NOW" "dont take my angel please" seth said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR ANGEL' SETH" "I GUESS YOU DIDNT KNOW HE IMPRINTED ON ME" "WHAT THE HELL IS IMPRINTING AND WHY THE HELL DID HE DO IT TO YOU"  
>"i'm a werewolf and shes my soulmate" "HAHAHA VERY FUNNY I KNOW YOUR NOT A WEREWOLF" i ran to the bathroom i could not take this anymore <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

Seth POV she ran to the bathroom and started crying "see what you did you hurt my angel" "NO YOU DID" "stop yelling" i said shaking "WHY" ran and phased out side i saw him watching at the window 'whats wrong seth?' jacob said 'alisons brother made alison cry and started yelling at me and pissed me off' 'dude calm down and phase back alison is crying go comfort her' 'your right' i calmeddown phased back put my shorts on and went into my bathroom alisons brother was still in my room "alison open the door please" "seth?" "yes please let me in" she opened the door still crying "shh shhh its okay" "NO its not okay" she stopped crying and went to her brother "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEREK WHEN YOU WERE MY AGE YOU HAD SEX WITH A DIFFERNT GIRL EVERYNIGHT AND ALL I DO IS SIT IN MY BOYFRIENDS BED AND YOU COME BUSTING DOWN THE DOOR WE WERE JUST TALKING NOW GET OUT" leah came in and agreed with alison she changed while she was in the bathroon "YEAH GET OUT" and then my mom came in i'm dead "whos this" my mom asked "hes my brother and a warlock and i was sitting on seths bed and he came busting down the door yet when he was my age he had sex with a differnt girl everynight and its wrong of me to sit on seths bed and talk to him" "well i think seth and you are grown up enough to not have sex without protection" jacob came in why god why must you do this to me "he was also was yelling at seth and made him mad enough to phase while alison was crying because they were fighting" "we are not going to have sex promise now can you guys go please i'm tired" alison said everyone left she changed back and crawled into bed with me 


	8. Chapter 8

Alison POV i woke up next to seth and just that made my day i woke him up by kissing him his mom came up knocked on the door "time for breakfast you guys" i woke leah up and we went down for breakfast it was bancon eggs waffles and toast we finshed and me and seth went to the store he picked up secret things and i got what sue (seths mom) asked for we went back and gave his mom the stuff she asked for and seth put the secret stuff in his room and we went to the beach and we walked for an hour then we saw embry "hey seth" "what embry" "i'm boredddd" "soo your point is?" "entertain me"  
>"fine" i said and sent a mind message to seth "i'm going to throw a stick and say GO FETCH" "hahahahahaha" seth busted out laughing "whats so funny?"<br>"GO FETCH" "not funny" "Yes it is" seth said we went back to his house and left embry on the beach and i grabbed my phone and i had a missed call from jennifer i called her back "whats up" "where were you last night" "seths house why?" "just wondering" "okayyyy what did you call earlier for jen" "just wanted you to know that if your lookin for me later i'll be at the store then the beach" "okay bye" "bye" 


	9. Chapter 9

_  
>Embry POV "sam?" "yeah" "Why are you flying?" "alison" her name made me melt "sam is it posible for 2 werewolfs to imprint on the same person?" "its never happend before why?" "i imprinted on alison so i think seth is lying about imprinting on her" "no hes not" "okay bye"<br>END OF POV _  
>Alison POV i went back to jennifers it was about 2 in the morning so i fell asleep i woke up the next morning at ten and heard a howl i saw a wolf i went down stairs and put on a coat this wolf wasnt a wolf it was a werewolf "hey" it nodded "sam?" it shook its head "Leah?" it shook its head "seth?" it shook its head "embry" it nodded "you should really go human form" it nodded and went into the woods and came back human "i imprinted on you" "is this a joke seth imprinted on me" "so did i" <div> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alison POV "hi alison" "hi seth i have a question" "Yeah?" "if some one had two imprinters what one should they choose?" "thats never happened before" "i know but what if?" "alison who imprinted on you" "embry" "what?" "embry imprinted on me" he ran outside and phased i used a spell and went werewolf and chased him _

Seth POV what embry imprinted on my angel no hes going to take her i know it "whats your prolem seth?" jacob said "embry imprinted on my imprint MY angel"  
>"What is that even possible?" "yeah i guess so what am i going to do jacob what if she chooses embry" "i dont know talk to alison and embry"<br>"SETH" "alison?" "yes" "how are you a wolf" i said staring at the beautiful white and purple wolf next to me "Witch remember?" "oh yeah"  
>"seth who are you talking to" "alison you cant hear her?" "no" "come over to my house and see for yourself _<p>

Jacob POV i saw a white and purple wolf "seth who's this" "its me alison" "how?" "witch remeber" "ahhh" "what are you guys talking about" embry phased  
>Seth POV "I HATE YOU YOUR GOING TO TAKE MY ANGEL DONT TOUCH HER" "SETH STOP" alison yelled i stopped and went back to her embry showed up "whos this" "alison, get away from her or i'll tear your head off" i said calmly<p> 


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

i am soooo sorry for not posting more i was sick and i got grounded agter not being sick anymore and all that and i PROMISE i will post every monday please review 


	12. Chapter 11

ALISON POV i ran they were fighting like fight to the death fighting i ran to emilys "Sam two wolfs fighting to the death" "i'll go check it out"  
>"hi alison" "whats up?" "nothing just baking muffins it must be really hard on you two wolfs fighting over you" "yeah if they would stop trying to kill each-other it would be much eaiser" "yeah i bet" my phone rang "its jen's mom i gotta take this" on the phone 'alison we need the stuff for soup' "okay bye" "she just wants me too pick up stuff for soup" "well you better go its already 2:45"<br>"yeah bye emily" "bye" at the store i bought the stuff for soup and bought a diary i went to jens "here's the stuff i'll be in my room if you need me" "okay" while i waited i wrote in my diary '3/14/2012 seth and embry imprinted on me i hate this i just wanna drop dead sometimes like today i wish they would back off a little and stop trying to kill each-other it makes me so mad i want to kill myself -Alison' "DINNER" i went down and ate took a shower and went to bed THE NEXT MORNING agh my phones ringing "yeah" "Alison wanna spend the night here" Agh seth"sure sure" i said half asleep "great" i took a shower and got some breakfast seth came over "alison you ready" "no" "okay i go get some of your stuff SETH POV "okay i'll go get some of your stuff" i ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes and i saw somthing sticking out from under her bed i pulled it out HER DIARY it says '3/14/2012 seth and embry imprinted on me i hate this i just wanna drop dead sometimes like today i wish they would back off a little and stop trying to kill each-other it makes me so mad i want to kill myself-Alison' WHAT she wants to kill herself... 


	13. Chapter 12

alison POV  
>"SETH HURRY UP" I yelled<br>"OKAY ALISON" he gave me my bag and we went off the whole day was soooo boring i mean all we did was sit around and watch some TV  
>"lets do somthing funnnn pwease seth" I said hoping the 'pwease' would get him<br>"like what go to a bar?" he said sarcastly  
>"YEAH"<br>"i was kidding"  
>"i know HEY how bout we go..." wait for it wait for it "SKINNY DIPPING c'mon seth lets go lets go lets go"<br>"fineee" we went to the lake and i peeled of all my clothes  
>"you look...beautiful"<br>"okay now get naked" I said winking i walked into the water he jumped in trying to catch me  
>"good luck sucker" he grabbed me<br>"let me go pwease sethy"  
>"fine" YES IT WORKED<br>"seth" "yeah" "whats that" "headlights" "HEADLIGHTS someones coming we gotta hide" too late  
>"EMBRY" I yelled<br>"yes alison, seth WAIT ARE YOU NAKED?"  
>"ummm maybe"<br>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME"  
>"embry i tell you what tomorrow we spend the whole day together" "NO" "please embry"<br>"fine" he grumbled and got in his car and drove away  
>"okay now where were we?" seth said grabbing my waist<br>"what do you mean?" I said acting dumb he kissed my neck i moaned so he did it again he let go of my waist and took a deep breath and went under and swam around me HE BIT MY ASS I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up  
>"what the hell?" "i was just having fun"<br>"THAT HURT" I walked out of the water and dried off with a white towel  
>"WHAT THE FUCK THERES BLOOD" "i'm sorry i didnt mean to hurt you" "THEN WHY DID YOU BITE ME?"<br>"i dont know i'm sorry" at that time i was fully dressed and fully pissed i pulled out my phone  
>"alison?" "embry take me home" "okay i'll be there in ten mintues" "alison you didnt have to do that i could have drove you home" I walked away and layed on the ground<br>"alison why are you on the ground?" embry asked I jumped into the passenger seat  
>"because seth bit me and he said and i quote 'i was having fun' and made me bleed" I spelled him to not go werewolf<br>"by the way i spelled you so you dont phase" he took for towards his house  
>"your house?" "well you were going to spend the night with seth and now your not so why not?" "okay i get your point but we have to stop at seths to get my bag" "okay" he drove to seths i grabbed my bag...seth walked in<br>"i'm truly sorry alison" "TWO LATE UNTIL THIS" I pointed towards my ass "HEALS WE'RE NOT TALKING" "seth whats going on?" sue asked  
>"seth bit me and made me bleed made his imprint bleed" "alison i said i was sorry" "well sorry isnt going to make my ass heal any faster" "WHAT" "yeah we were skinny dipping and he bit my ass bye sue please make your son not bite his imprint, bye biter" i left<br>"SETH WHAT THE HELL YOU BIT HER YOUR IMPRINT" I heard as we drove away we got to embrys and fell asleep I woke up about 1 o'clock and could not fall back asleep so started thinking about earlier 'like what go to a bar' ohhh i'll do that i got some jeans on and went to a bar "what do you want" the bartender said to me "tequila" "okay" "can i buy you a drink babe?"  
>"no" he broke his beer bottle and cut my wrist i ran back to embrys and bandaged it up and went to sleep I fell off the bed and whacked my head on the nightstand "OW OW FUCK OW" I yelled grabbing my head<br>"WHAT" embry yelled looking at me  
>"I fell" "what happened to your wrist?" "i umm fell last night on a walk at 1" i lied<br>"you need to be more careful alison" "i know i will promise anyway what time is it?" "1:30 in the afternoon" "WHAT? i gotta get home" "okay i'll drive you" "okay great" I looked in a mirror "embry you got a brush?"  
>"yeah here" he tossed me a brush and I brushed my hair and teeth and left OH great guess whos at my house SETH<br>"go away seth" "no i am sorry and i regret biting you and WHAT THE HELL what happened to your wrist?" 

* * *

><p><strong>i know cliffe :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Alison POV  
>"I WENT TO A BAR AND A DUDE ASKED IF HE COULD BUY ME A DRINK AND I SAID NO AND HE BROKE A BEER BOTTLE AND TRIED TO CUT MY FACE BUT I RAISED MY ARM AND HE CUT MY WRIST INSTEAD" Oops.<br>"alison you lied to me?" embry said  
>"i'm sorry i didnt want you to get mad at me"<br>"alison i could never get mad at you" awwwww  
>"WHAT THE HELL EMBRY YOU LET HER GO TO A BAR" "FOR YOUR INFO SETH I WENT WHEN HE WAS SLEEPING embry i'm going to go to forks" "okay"<br>i grabbed my motorcycle "bye" i gave him a kiss  
>"bye" i slapped seth "thats for yelling at embry" "embry?" "yeah" "wheres jacob?" "why?" "cause hes bound to know bellas phone number" "i know bellas phone number here" embry gave me a note it had bellas number and it said 'i love you and hope you choose me over seth :)' "love you too embry" i called bella "Hello?" "bella its me alison can i come over?" "sure" i rode to bellas<br>"hi bella" edward was hiding he thought i could not see him  
>"hey edward" "what?" bella said<br>"edwards over there" he ran vamp speed over to bella  
>"bella can you tell edward to go home i want to talk to you alone" "edward shes perfectly safe go hunt or something" "No" "please edward" i said with a tear in my eye while thinking about seth and embry so he thought i was going to break down crying even though i wasnt<br>"okay okay fine" "bella lets go inside"  
>we went inside<br>"what is it alison?" "well i have a problem" "what is your problem?" "seth he bit me and now i cant even go to my house without being harassed by him can you ask jacob to get him to stop?" "sure i'll go call him" "awesome" she went to the kitchen and dialed his number  
>"hi jake can i ask you a favor?" "yes what is it?" i heard with my super hearing<br>"seth wont leave alison alone he bit her and now she cant even go to her house without being harassed by him" she said repeating my words  
>"okay i'll talk to him"<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<br>"seth you gotta stop this" "WHAT trying to get my imprint from him?" "no harassing her those are her words not mine" "i'm not harassing her" "DUDE if you dont call you standing outside her house right now harassing or stalking what would you call it" "waiting" "cool while shes staying at bellas" "WHAT"  
>and with that he took off<p>

* * *

><p>Alison POV jake called said seth was heading towards bella's so i got on my bike and rode to my house and got my stuff and went to my room and got my diary and went for bellas<br>"AHHHHH" some one grabbed me  
>"LET ME GO"<br>"shhh baby i'm taking you to my place" "SETH LET ME GO NOW" "shhh"  
>"JACOB HELP JACOB" i did a spell and sent him a mind message<br>"JACOB HELP ME SETH IS KIDNAPPING ME"

* * *

><p><strong>i wanted to be nice and mean at the same time being nice for posting the new chapter like 2 days early and mean for leaving you with a cliffie :) but i uploaded early so you get another chapter this monday :) <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Embry POV "EMBRY SETH IS KIDNAPPING ALISON" "that little asshole he was lying about his feelings for alison wasnt he WASNT HE JACOB" "i dont know lets go"  
>-at alisons-<br>"i got her scent" jacob told me  
>"okay jake" I ran and ran the scent led to seths<br>"jacob i'm going in dont worry i'm not going to kill him" I went into seths and her scent led to his basement I opened the door and it didnt make a noise so he didnt know i was here he tied her up at that sight I burst through the door right as alison screamed in pain as he cut her arm i pinned him  
>"JACOB GET IN HERE BEFORE I BEAT HIM" jacob ran in and pinned seth i untied alison<br>"alison are you alright seth didnt imprint on you or else he could not stand hurting you he would have broke down" "i know i figured that out the night he bit me" she went over to seth and said something I didnt quite catch

Alison POV  
>"Mother earth Father sky Punish this man who hurt me" seth screamed in pain as my cut dissappeared and reappeared on his arm and the bite was gone he got that too<br>"Mother earth Father sky please grant me the power to see in this man's mind" I was reading seth's mind  
>'alison is a bitch and gullible she thought i actually imprinted on her? Ha' he's going to get it<br>"Mother earth Father Sky grant me the power to punish this man as i see fit" I felt so powerful I made him feel like he was on fire then i made him feel guilt and i took all his senses away I gave them all back and as he stood up i said  
>"you lying ass"<br>"alison what do you mean lying?" "you know what i'm talking about 'alison is a bitch and gullible she thought i actually imprinted on her? ha' does that ring a bell seth?"  
>"what how did you read my mind" I made him feel like he was on fire again<br>"dont mess with me seth your a bad person why were you pretenting that you imprinted on me" sue walked in  
>"what are you doing to him" "he lied and he cut me he lied about imprinting on me embry was the one that imprinted on me not him I used magic to make my cut go to him" "stop i will punish him okay?" "okay" "embry lets go to my house"<br>my phone started ringing  
>"hey" "hi its jennifer" "whats up" "i'm going to spend the night at jakes rebecca's home" "she is?" "yeah" "jake rebecca's home" he started running towards his house "jen i'm heading home now" "okay"<br>embry drove me home i went upstairs WOAH what the..LEAH and DEREK? eww ewwwwwwwww i ran into my room gross i grabbed my bag and drove my bike to embrys  
>"alison?" "EWWWWW" "what?" "leah and derek ewwww" "what about them" "they were doing it" "yuck" "i'm glad i'm not you she's going to think about that in wolf form hahaha" "ewww alison just gross"<br>we went up to embrys room i kissed him and went to bed -the next day-

* * *

><p>Leah POV I imprinted on derek hes wonderful I know he wont leave me like sam did -2 weeks later-<p>

* * *

><p>Derek POV "mom me and alison are living here" "no your not" "mom we got imprinted on" "imprinted?" "2 wolfs found there soul mates its me and alison"<br>"fine me and your dad will move to La Push" "YES" alison screamed -1 month later-

* * *

><p>Alison POV "embry..." "yes alison" "i'm pregant" "WHAT" "pregant" "i'm going to be a dad?" "yes" "alison you have made me the happiest man alive" <p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end in the next chapters is the pregancy and bella and rosalie might come over *laughs evily* See ya next monday :)<br>Remember to review**


	16. Chapter 15

Alison POV (2 months 6 days after alison and embry found out alisons prenant)  
>i'm hungry "embry are you awake?" nothing its 2 in the morning why isnt he waking up<p>

i grabbed my shoes and walked back into embrys room "embry if you dont wake up i'll step on your nuts" i whispered nothing i got on the bed and jumped on his nuts "OWWWW WHAT THE FUCK" "embry whats the matter?" "you. stepped. on. my. nuts."

"im prenant you cant yell at me and i'm hungry" "what do you want" "extra cheese pizza with whipped cream chocolate syrup with crushed oreos mustard and sardines please" "ewww" "embry please go make it for me" "no" "fine" i left he was going to make me my pizza i grabbed water ballons shaving cream flour plastic rap duct tape normal tape and a video camra

i waited 20 mintues he was snoring i plastic wrapped half of the bathroom door put shaving cream

into half of the water ballons and water into half of the water ballons got some more plastic wrap and made a flour bomb (A/N a flour bomb is a piece of plastic wrap with flour on the inside and tape on the sides so the flour doesn't fly out when you dont want it too)

set up the video camra right out side the door threw flour bombs at him he didnt wake up threw the shaving cream ballons at his back still didnt wake up so i threw the water ballons at his face "why am i all wet"

"umm maybe because you didnt get your pregnant girl friend food" embrys mom said "yeah thats pretty much why i did that but you are going to want to wash all that off" "yeah" he ran into the bathroom well tried he wacked he face on the plastic wrap "sorry"

i grabbed the video camra when he wasnt looking and put it on youtube sooo funny i titled it as "this is what happens when you dont make your pregnant GF food" it got tons of views in the 1st hour

embry got out of the shower "will you make me food now?" "fine what things again?" "extra cheese pizza with whipped cream chocolate syrup with crushed oreos mustard and sardines" "okay" he came back an hour later with the pizza "yummmm that looks good embry" i took a bite "want a slice"  
>"i may be a bottomless pit but i do have taste buds" "fine suit yourself" i ate it all "thanks embry" "yeah"<p>

-10 in the morning-

"embry wake up" i poked him "breakfast time" "what?" "breakfast time feed me" "do i get to eat too?" "duh silly" "okay"  
>we walked to the kitchen and ate eggs and bacon "c'mon dont hog it all alison" embry told me "i can hog it all i want i'm pregnant with your bottomless pit" i told him "true" we finished he washed dishes "i wanna go to the beach and swimmm its finally warm out lets go swim" "okay go get your bathing suit" i grabbed a 2 piece put it on and put shorts and a tanktop over it and got in the car<p>

we got to the beach i took my tanktop and shorts off and embry kissed my belly "i didnt come here for you to kiss my belly i wanna swimmmm"  
>"fine" he picked me up and went into the water and dropped me "did you just drop me?" "yep" "oh your gonna get it"<p>

i splashed him "okay we're even" i said with a kiss to make him not splash me we swam around before we saw seth i swam away the only thing out of the water was my head embry started shaking i went up behind him "embry think of this" i sent us finding out i'm pregnant and our 1st kiss he calmed down

"what do you want seth" "i'm sorry alison i didn't mean the things i said or thought" "right LIAR" i started walking up towards him he started looking shocked why? crap he didn't know i'm pregnant "your. having. a. baby. with. HIM?" "yes seth" he went to punch me in the belly i froze him "embry please get sam i will deal with him until then"

i punched him in the stomach "now think of having a baby in there" i put a whole watermelon in his stomach and punched again i took out the watermelon (with magic) sam came up "alison what did he do" "he tried to punch my belly my unborn baby" "embry get his mom out here" seths mom rode up "he tried to punch my belly" "SETH just because she is pregnant and your jealous does NOT mean you get to punch a pregnant girl you are going to Juvy" "no mom i will not" "YES YOU WILL" she yelled at him

-2 months later-

(alison is 4 months)

life is going so much better without seth around me and embry are getting married in a week we're having it in forks because bella wants to be there and edward does NOT want her going to La Push because he cant come so i'm having alice helping me plan the wedding

-1 week later- (4 months 7 days) alice is doing my make-up and hair rosalie is doing jennifers shes one of my bridemaids alice is the other one embrys best man's are quil and jacob its 20 mintues until the wedding

-15 mintues later-

5 mintues until i'm married to embry i'm so excited i wish i could make time go faster my dress and make-up are beautiful my dress is white and the straps are pearls and alice gave me a diamond and sapphire braclet (something new & blue) and my mom gave me emrald earrings (something old) and jennifer gave me high heels (something barrowed) so i had my something old something new something barrowed and something blue it was time to walk down the aisle the wedding march played i walked to the alter and he began talking (A/N didnt feel like coming up with vows so they are going to their honeymoon in the next chapter) 

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it its my longest chapter yet i started writing it on monday so its a couple days late sorry <strong>


	17. Chapter 16

SEX (not very grapic) WARNING

Alison POV

we went to the Caribbean for mine and embrys honey moon

me and embry got there and started making out his hands ran up my sides into my shirt he unclipped my bra and started massaging my boobs

embry had talented hands "mmm embry" i took off his shirt he was wearing a button-up i unbutton his pants he took them off he took off my pants and panties

i took off his boxers "embry fuck me" "gladly" i moaned "faster" he did just that and kissed me

we did that the rest of the month (5 months pregant) and then our honeymoon got cut short by jacob he called saying that the volturi would be at the cullens because bella got pregant and had the baby and now shes a vampire all that in a month? wow we went back to forks and the volturi were there

"And who would that be?" "Alison and you would be?" "Aro" "hello Aro" "Aro this baby grows she is not a immortal child" (A/N you know the rest right? okay)

-4 Months later-  
>(alisons about to have the baby) oh. my. god. my water broke i was in the kitchen and embry was in the living room we were at emilys he was playing a game with jacob<p>

"Embry" "yeah?" he asked not looking away from the TV "i'm going to have the baby" "okay have fun" "okay i'll just go to the hospital and have this baby"  
>5. 4. 3. 2. 1. "WHAT" he ran outside "forgetting something?" jacob picked me up and they drove me to the hospital and i had the baby<p>

"its a baby girl" "can i see her" "yes" carlisle gave her to me embry was standing next to me "embry" "yeah" "lets name her Celestial" "such a beautiful name i love it alison" "i love you Alison" "i love you too Embry"

A/N now its almost the end dont cry i'll keep writing other stories i have a couple in mind i hope you guys liked this chapter i know it wasnt very long but i'm really tired and really sorry for not updating i want to thank everyone who reads this story there will be 1 more chapter before the end to wrap things up and everything Love you guys! (BTW she was born 1/27/2012)

X Angie X


End file.
